


Prompt: Nightmare; BtVS; Joyce Summers

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [92]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Joyce Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Joyce reflects on Buffy's role as a slayer. Complete.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Joyce Summers
Series: Drabbles [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 4





	Prompt: Nightmare; BtVS; Joyce Summers

“It was just a nightmare, honey,” Joyce assured Buffy. “Monsters aren’t real, and if they were, Mommy would never let any of them hurt you. I promise.”

She wishes she’d known then. Vampires. Demons. Witches. Her daughter, her short, petite barely seventeen-year-old girl, being able to lift a car effortlessly.

She doesn’t know what she would have done. What she could have done.

Now, though-

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Buffy readies a crossbow. “I’m never going to let any of them hurt you.”

“It’s not your job,” she tries to explain. “This shouldn’t be your job.”

“Somebody has to do it.”


End file.
